Shinji on Halo
by U n i t 0000
Summary: What if the angel on epsisode 16 transported Shinji to the world of Halo when the Eva 01 sank into the darkness? How would Shinji deal with all the fighting between the covenant and the humans? Rated M for violenceblood and adult language.
1. Chapter 1: Boy meets Halo

By Unit 01

Note: The setting place in the alternate world of Halo 1 through Halo 2!

If you don't know what Halo is (Though you should!), it is an Xbox game made by Bungee. It takes place on a distant future where religious aliens are trying to destroy humanity with their high tech plasma weapons. Humanity makes a stand with its somewhat futuristic conventional weapons, where they do battle both on a ring world named Halo on the planet Earth itself.

The story tbegins between the NGE series, and where HALO 1 begins.

Shinji on Halo

The early hot morning started as usual. There would be the same strange bird chirping the distinctive sound from outside, then followed by the distant honking of the traffic.

Shinji Ikari lifted his back of the bed while rubbing his eyelid. He looked out his open window where the sun shone through. The glare made his blue eyes squint as he looked out to the sky. Everything was the same each day in and out.

He pulled himself out of bed and sluggishly walked out of his room. It seemed as Misato was still asleep as he passed through the quiet hallway by her room. He made his way through the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk.

His eyes still wrinkled and half closed from sleep, he poured milk into his cereal. He began to ponder in his mind about his entire life and how he hated it, how he desperately wished none of it ever happened. He closed his eyes and spoke in his mind, "I want to go somewhere far away from this place and my father".

His quiet moment was broken as Misato walked in the kitchen yawning. Misato greeted him.

"Mornin' Shinji".

"Good morning", he said sounding dull.

Shinji didn't bother to eat his cereal; he just kept on moving the spoon in it. Misato watched him and felt sorry for him and yet irritated as she kept on thinking.

"He's been through a lot, I know; but still it's no reason for him to be this way. It's as if he doesn't even try to be happy".

"Asuka's already at school", said Misato trying to be cheerful.

"Oh, I forgot about her this morning"

"You better get dressed, I'll drive you today"

"Okay".

Shinji just left the untouched cereal and left the table still feeling gloomy.

The alarm buzzed through the empty streets of Tokyo 3. The birds rested above the cables above the deserted streets with the alarm sound covering their chirping. The birds soon flew off in fright as a powerful gust of wind blew through.

Above hovered a giant sphere with white and black stripes. The ground under it turned pitch black and everything including buildings began to sink into the darkness.

"Eva launch", Misato ordered from the bridge within the NERV head quarters.

A purple humanoid robot rocketed up as a large elevator launched up through the canals. The street above opened up and the mighty machine arose. The locks on its arms released causing the robot to slouch a little. The same happened on other far streets with both a red and blue robot.

Shinji held on to the controls tightly and moved the machine forward. As it took steps, it cracked the ground under it and broke the glass on nearby objects. Soon it was running towards a large building.

The purple robot hid behind the building holding a pistol ready to engage the enemy which was on the opposite end.

"Shinji should engage the Angel first since he has a better synch rates than us", said the red head sarcastically through the communication screen linked through all the Evangelions and NERV.

"I'll do it; I'll even show you how it ought to be done Asuka!"

Shinji was now confident of himself and cocky.

"What was that?"

"Don't do anything Shinji, wait for my orders!" Misato exclaimed as Shinji's Eva leaned over the corner of the building and fire its pistol at the sphere. The sphere disappeared before the bullets reached the target. The ground under the purple Eva turned pitch black and the Eva began sinking. Shinji screamed as he fired at the darkness swallowing him but it was no use.

"Help me! Help!"

Shinji shouted and shouted, but no one could help him. The red robot struggled to keep itself from sinking, and the blue robot tried to snipe out the sphere, but it had no effect.

"Shinji!" Were the words Misato yelled before the Evangelion was completely overwhelmed.

You have wished to go far from the ones around you

And this world itself

Now comes a new life and beginning different from your previous one

Enter HALO

Shinji was in a pitch black space, no longer in his Eva but still in his plug suit. His colors seemed to invert as he looked down at his hands spooked and confused. For that moment he seemed to be in space, but then an opening appeared below.

"Huh?" Shinji said still confused on what was happening. From his position, Shinji looked at the opening as saw grassy land and trees under. Through the opening, he seemed to be high up in the air.

"What's going… Hey, what the…!"

The opening enlarged itself quickly and broke away the darkness. Shinji began to feel himself falling down towards the grassy ground

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Shinji was falling down fast; he could feel his insides pressed against his inside of his back. He moved his legs and arms about in fear.

Shinji landed with a splash on the tiny lake by the waterfall. After a few seconds, he burst out of the water and gasped for air.

The water was waist high on Shinji as he walked towards the rock coughing and gasping for air. He rested his back against the large rock still in the water and began to catch his breath.

Shinji sat down in the water with only his head popping out. He looked around and only saw short grass, the crystal clear water, the waterfall, and the cliff.

"What is this place? What happened to the angel? What happened to… Tokyo 3?"

Shinji kept on discussing in his head where he was and what was going on. But he did like this place though, the water was nice and cool, even through his plug suit. The air was fresh and the whole place was beautiful. Shinji stopped thinking about what was going on and just tried to enjoy the place for a moment.

Shinji walked out of the water and lay down on his back on the short grass. He closed his eyes and just relaxed.

He was happy now, this was really peaceful, there weren't even any birds or animals chirping or growling, it was all quiet except for the waterfall hitting the small lake.

As Shinji opened his eyes, he jumped on his feet. He kept on looking up and saw strip of what was similar to the Earth's surface with some kind of gray trim on the edges. He followed the strip on the opposite end with his eyes until eventually he came on the spot he stood.

"A ring world like place? What is the place?"

Shinji landed on back as he stepped back in fright. His sight didn't leave the ring going all the way to the opposite end. He continuously blinked expecting to wake up from a dream, but it was reality.

Shinji kept looking at the opposite end of the Ring world for some time. He was amazed by all of this, but also felt confused and lost. The black space had disappeared the moment he fell down and now only air was there.

He wondered about Asuka and Rei. Were they still battling the angel, or were they eaten up by the black space like him, would he ever get back? But wait, why does he want to go back? He doesn't, he's finally away in a not so different world, and he could find civilization of humans perhaps here, who knows. It doesn't seem that he'll back any time soon or ever, he thought.

Shinji lifted himself of the ground and made a fist with his hand. He brought his head up high with a new attitude, "This might be a new beginning for me, a fresh start. I'll start a new life here. Yeah… Yeah! That's right! I can start over! A new beginning!" He shouted happily and feeling satisfied.

Shinji walked next to the water fall; he heard some kind of swoosh sound coming from over it. Shinji looked up in curiosity wanting to know what it was. When he looked up, he saw a strange purple aircraft flying overhead overhead. Shinji ran behind a rock and examined the ship. He could hear indistinctive sounds that were coming from inside of it, which seemed like a creature talking.

The craft stopped and hovered above the water fall. Shinji was curious and brought his body out a little bit to have a better view.

Another larger ship appeared above the other, which had two purple pillars as the front. Between the two purple like pillars was some kind of energy force connecting both of them. It also had a cockpit on the back plus mobile cannon under it.

The larger cruise began to descend the water fall. Shinji became scared of being caught. He dashed from the lake behind another group of rocks by the cliff end where another waterfall went bellow.

The ship didn't seem to notice Shinji, and continued to descend. As it hovered inches from the ground, the pillars opened up revealing what was inside. Shinji kept quiet but his eyes grew large. He wasn't sure whether to be amazed or scared.

What jumped out of the pillar were first two small blue creatures with large eyes wearing some kind of gas mask and what looked like an orange back pack or something. Then a tall armored creature that sort of resembled a lizard, except it had four thin jaws and had no tail leaped out.

Shinji watched as the small creatures started jumping around, cackling and sniffing. The larger armored creature kicked one of the cackling creatures and began yelling at it.

"gnieb a fo esucxe ouy sucof!"

"Wha ha ha ha! Sniff ris sey!"

The small creatures pulled out a strange object which seemed like a weapon, but looked nothing like a conventional one. The larger armored one pulled a bigger weapon which had some resemblance of the smaller creatures'.

Shinji could only watch, as he was afraid he could be captured by these creatures. He couldn't even think of fighting them, as he knew no fighting moves; he didn't even hit Toji back when he beaten him up for hurting his sister when he fought the angel.

Another creature came from the other pillar. That one had what seemed as an green energy shield and a gray helmet. It was equipped with the same weapon as the smaller creatures.

One of the small creatures aimed the weapon at the ground and fired it. A burst of green fire shot onto the ground and kept it burning for a few seconds. The creature jumped in the air and hysterically laughed.

"Whhaaa ho ho ho ha ha!"

The armored creature kicked him and yelled at it again.

The creatures began to walk towards the end of the cliff onto a brown bridge that looked more like a pillar simply connecting both sides of the cliff.

Shinji cautiously watched the creatures climb up the slope and disappear on the other end. He looked back at the large ship which began to ascend above the waterfall and fly out of sight with the smaller purple ship following it.

After a minute or so, Shinji finally came from behind the rocks. He had a worried look in his eyes and he was sweating.

"What is this place?" He whispered as he stood shaking.

Shinji swallowed hard. He inhaled and exhaled as he clumsily walked backwards onto a rock nearby nearly tripping himself. He slid his fingers through his brown hair and rested again. He was so confused and misunderstood; none of what was happening made any sense.

Shinji kept on pondering on and on about what was happening. One second he was fighting the angel, and then it swallowed him whole, and transported him here. Now there were alien creatures, and everything. He felt frightened and confused. Shinji eventually fell asleep onto the rock from all his thinking.

Shinji slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. As he saw the sight of the ring on the opposite end of the sky, he jumped onto the rock.

"Wha, what? I thought it… Was just a dream"

Shinji looked down onto his feet and sighed. He was feeling home sick and hungry. He thought this was just one bad dream, but it was all real. Shinji crawled himself into a ball and hugged his legs.

"Misato, Asuka, where are you?"

Shinji ducked his head between his chest and legs is sadness. He was desperate, but he knew he couldn't just stand there, he would need to begin moving and looking for food and shelter, but not a way home as he couldn't bear to see his father again.

Shinji was also frightened by the fact that the alien creatures might capture or kill him. From his point of view, they seemed hostile, and the little ones stupid.

Shinji got up and told himself.

"I mustn't run away, I have to be brave. I can't be a coward anymore!"

Shinji got up and jumped down from the rock. He walked with chin held high and told himself that he needed to be stronger right now, that he needed to be brave. He was sure that's what Misato would have probably told him, he thought. Just thinking of her made him miss her more and more, but he also couldn't bear to go back now.

As Shinji began to walk he noticed something in the sky. He looked at it, and it seemed to be coming down towards his location. Shinji squinted towards it which was followed by gasp. Shinji began to run as he saw something caught on fire coming down fast at his location. The object on fire came down on the ground and began to slide down on the ground leaving a crater strip behind. Shinji was able to jump out of the way as pieces of grass, dirt, and metal flew over him.

Shinji slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm, I'm alive?"

Shinji slowly got up and checked his body for injuries. After seeing that he wasn't hurt he rushed over to the object that crashed. It looked like another aircraft, but it was gray and had jet turbines on the back. The whole thing was a wreck as some of the pieces fell behind.

Shinji crept around the small broken ship sure that whatever was inside probably was dead or too injured to fight.

As Shinji crept around the small ship, he saw a green armor arm come out of the opening of the ship. Shinji watched from over the corner of the ship ready to run in case it was hostile. Another arm came out and pulled onto the ground. Shinji could now see the top body of the armored person as he was pretty sure it was a human.

"Are… you… okay?" Shinji asked hesitantly pulling back.

The person was covered in the green armor from head to toe. He also had a cool helmet with a yellow glass shield on it. The person in the green armor could hardly pull himself up. Shinji rushed over and helped him up. The armored person put his arm around Shinji's neck for balance and coughed inside the helmet.

"Who are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine (grunts). I'm… (Grunts)… Master… Chief"

"Master Chief?"

End of chapter one

:D Thank you for taking your time to read this fic, hoped you enjoyed. Chapter two will be up soon if reviews are positive about the idea. Please feel free to review this story and give me any advice or constructive criticism as I know I'll definitely need it since I'm not very experienced. All flames will be ignored. : D


	2. Chapter 2: Guns are fun

Shinji on Halo

Chapter 2

Shinji's eyes widened as he looked inside the small gray ship that crashed. Inside were dead bodies of human soldiers. On the ground laid weapons and health kits

"Did… Did they all die in the crash?" asked Shinji still shaken from the view of the dead soldiers.

Master Chief sat against the side of the ship regaining his strength.

"Yes, the impact was too strong for them to handle"

"Wha-what is this thing?"

"It's a life boat"

Shinji was scared and confused. He had just come to this place and so much was happening so fast.

"Then… How did you survive the impact?"

"I survived because I'm a cyborg, a Spartan. I'm also classified as Spartan 117"

"Cyborg?"

"How did you come to this place? We didn't bring children in our ships (grunts)"

"I'll get you one of these med kits"

Shinji reached for one of them on the ground, but the Chief stopped him.

"No don't. I'll be fine, save those for later, right now we need to move before the covenant finds us"

The covenant? Who… Who are they?"

"They're the enemy. They're aliens trying to exterminate the human race, you should know all of this already"

Shinji remembered the purple ships the different creatures coming out of them.

Chief got up and walked over to the entrance of the life boat and picked up the gray assault rifle. Shinji stood thinking as Master Chief grabbed an ammunition clip, loaded it and cocked it.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari"

Master Chief t grabbed a pistol and put it away. He then collected the grenades from the ground and did the same. He then grabbed one more assault rifle and walked up to Shinji. He looked down to Shinji through the glass of his helmet as the smaller boy looked up to him.

"What is it?" Shinji asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Master Chief held out the assault rifle to him. Shinji looked at the gun and back at the Chief.

"You're not serious are you?"

"This place is dangerous, the covenant are probably all over the area. This is a safety precaution until we can evacuate this area"

"I don't think this boy can handle a gun" said a female voice which seemed to come from the Master Chief's head.

"I'll show him how to use it, he'll be fine"

Shinji was confused, were there two people inside the green armor, or one, he wondered. Shinji couldn't help to ask,

"Excuse me, but who is that other person in there?"

"I'm not another person", the female voice began, "I'm Cortana, an advanced artificial intelligence inside this guy's helmet right here."

"No way, that's incredible"

"At least someone appreciates my level of intelligence"

The Master Chief ignored Cortana's comments and spoke to Shinji,

"Take it"

"… Are you sure about this? Well I suppose…"

Shinji remembered the times he fought with his Eva and how it held the giant guns and other weapons and figured it would be the same.

Shinji grabbed the weapon with both hands. The Master Chief let go and Shinji almost fell forward.

"Whoa! I didn't think it was heavy like this"

Shinji could feel the cold metal on his palms through his plug suit. He examined the weapon in astonishment. He placed his hand on the frame and placed his finger on the trigger. He held it pointing to the ground as he examined the other parts specially the little screen with the ammo counter.

"I'll have to make this quick, so listen. The safety is in front of the trigger guard. When you're out of ammo, you pull out the clip and place another in the receiver and cock it. The cock is on the side, it's the rubber pin. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Yes or no?"

"Y-yes"

"In the rare event that you engage in battle, when you run out of ammo I'll give a new clip, for now, keep it pointed away and don't keep your finger on the trigger. Follow me"

"Ok"

Master Chief began walking towards the brown bridge/pillar. Shinji followed him to the beginning of it and stopped. The Chief began crossing over easily but Shinji stayed. The Master Chief turned around and saw him on the other end,

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I might fall".

Cortana sighed inside Master Chief's helmet, but the Chief paid no heed, he instead called out to Shinji,

"You won't fall, it's wide enough and there's nothing to trip on, now let's go, we need to move"

Shinji swallowed hard and slowly walked above the brown bridge. He looked down and could see the water running deep below. He swallowed again and continued moving with sweat already dripping down his head. The Master Chief patiently waited for him.

Shinji made to the other side and exhaled a huge breath in relief. Master Chief began running up the green slope and Shinji ran behind him.

Shinji kept examining his suit as he followed him up. It seemed to big, heavy and high tech. He had never seemed anything like it back at Tokyo 3, except for the humanoid Evas, but this whole place was different.

Chief stopped behind a huge rock and laid his back on it. Shinji stood close gasping for air about to ask him why he stopped but he cut him off,

"Quiet, there are covenant forces up ahead, stay here and keep your head down understand?"

"Did you see them?" Shinji whispered worried laying his back against the wall too.

"Cortana detected them through my motion tracker, now stay here"

Shinji watched the Chief crept up to the next rock. Shinji couldn't help to get a peek over the rock to see whatever was ahead. Ironically, it seemed like the same aliens whole jumped off the purple ship he saw. They seemed to be patrolling far up at the end of the slope which was closed off on the sides by rock walls.

His view then shifted to the Chief who was crouched behind the rock ahead holding a pistol. Master Chief put his arms over the rock and fired his pistol at a grunt's head far up the slope. The grunt flipped back while blue blood squirted out.

"Lleh eht thaw?" exclaimed the four jawed alien turning around. The alien saw the green figure below and shouted,

"Nomed! Revoc Ekat!"

The large alien dived behind a rock, while the grunts goofily ran scared for cover hysterically yelling and laughing.

Chief was able to kill one last grunt before it escaped. The bullet whistled through the air and nailed the small creature on the back on the orange part. The tiny alien landed forward with a cry as blue blood splattered on the ground.

The bigger alien became irritated and decided to go out and take out Master Chief on his own. He ran out and began shooting his plasma rifle at him. The blue burst shots hit Chief causing a yellow energy field appear on the surface of his armor. Master Chief quickly ducked and reloaded his gun.

Shinji was astonished; the energy field reminded him of an A.T. field since the Master Chief was uninjured. They were similar, he thought.

The alien noticed the top of Shinji's head popping and fired at him. The first shot hit the rock, causing Shinji to duck instantly scared.

Shinji dropped the gun and put his arms above his head.

"God!"

"I told to keep your head down!" Chief shouted.

The alien laughed seeing Shinji recoil. Then the alien ducked behind the rock again and waited for Master Chief to pop up again.

Master Chief was wiser than the alien. He began to move towards another rock without being detected. The alien kept his vision on the rock expecting him to pop up. Chief soon was on the other end of the same rock. He grabbed a grenade and pulled out the pin. Master Chief waited a second and tossed it over the rock.

The grenade landed in front of the alien and exploded before it could even say anything. The explosion made him fly into the air yelling,

"RRuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr!"

The body landed with a thud on the grassy ground and began making a puddle of purple blood around it. Master Chief got up and looked around and on his motion tracker inside his helmet to make sure no enemies was around.

Shinji wasn't too grossed out by the blood splattered on the ground, he still recalled from the time he killed the angels and how the buildings would be covered in red blood.

Shinji peeked over the rock and saw Chief walking up. Chief looked behind to make sure Shinji was coming up, and continued walking. Shinji began to run up to him when he saw another alien coming from behind a rock and sneaking up on chief. This alien had a blue energy shield and an alien pistol.

Shinji's eyes grew as he saw the creature slowly coming up behind Chief. Shinji didn't think twice, he pulled the safety off the assault rifle, pressed the stock onto his shoulder and fired at the creature. The bullets penetrated the back of the creature with blood splashing out.

Master Chief quickly turned around ready to fire but the covenant was already down.

Master Chief examined the creature and looked up down to Shinji below. Shinji was still holding the gun towards the corpse. Shinji let out another breath and put the gun down.

Cortana was getting confused and spoke to Master Chief,

"That boy is odd, one moment he was shy and seemed wimpy, afraid of crossing over the brown bridge, and here he is shooting a gun and not being scared at all"

"He might have done this before"

"Maybe"

Shinji began following Master Chief again. He examined the bodies and weapons of the so called covenant as they walked up the slope.

When they reached the peak of the slope, they began to descend the other side as the path became smaller as the rock walls closed in more and more.

As they walked down they heard strange sounds and gunfire from both covenant and human weapons. Master Chief and Shinji began to rush down and run around the rock wall. They came to see the same purple ships with the pillars and two small purple ones flying around shooting at the humans on the structure in the middle f the open area.

"Stay here and find cover. This time, don't shoot anything or they'll see you and kill you"

Shinji didn't answer and Chief didn't wait for one, he rushed down and began shooting at the enemies. Shinji ran behind a rock and stayed there ducked, this time he didn't play the hero and get shot to death.

The entire structure was metallic gray and shot up a blue burst of blue fire into the sky from time to time. The structure had two pillars surround the opening from which the blue bursts shot out into space.

Some soldiers had gray and dark green fatigues on with thick helmets; Shinji never saw those kinds before. He also saw red, white, and blue four jawed aliens shooting up at the soldiers shouting and grunting.

Shinji noticed the bigger aliens had also an energy shield around them. The only difference was that Master Chief's was yellow and theirs blue.

The fight was incredible. The soldiers would fire their pistols and assault rifles down at the aliens below. The small aliens would toss up the fiery grenades but would miss as the soldiers dived away. Master Chief would grab the alien grenades and toss them at the bigger armored aliens, which exploded and sent them into the air.

The entire fight was deafening as the gunshots and plasma shots overwhelmed every other sound. There could be seen the barrels jump off the gun chambers as the soldiers fired in struggled to survive.

The alien ships never seemed to stop coming with more and more enemies. However, the covenant numbers decreased rapidly while the soldiers decreased at a small rate al thanks to the one super soldier in the green armor ripping through the enemy forces. Some of the soldiers died as the plasma shots burned their flesh and made them bleed, but Master Chief did his best at trying to save his comrades by quickly killing off the aliens with his Assault rifle.

Soon the small purple ships began to focus their fire at Master Chief with their plasma cannons. Master Chief dodged the shots and tossed alien grenades on each ship when they came close. Pieces of the small ships flew off as it exploded and the alien bodies flew off

By the end of the battle with all the aliens dead and few soldiers killed, Shinji was still frozen up the hill between the rocks, watching as the soldiers shouted and celebrated in joy.

Master Chief picked an alien weapon and ammunition up on the structure. He then turned around and saw Shinji peeking over the rock.

Cortana began speaking to chief,

"Look at him, the boy doesn't seem to be shaken up by all of this. You know, I'm surprise the kid was able to watch this and not be terrorized"

"Maybe he already seen something like this", Chief replied

"You sound like you know something I don't"

"I'm simply saying"

Shinji got up from behind the rock after making sure the coast was clear and began walking down towards the structure. He saw the soldiers laughing and patting each other on the back. Most of them were congratulating Master Chief and thanking him for the help.

Shinji began to walk up the slanted floor which led up the structure. Shinji walked in seeing all these brave strong soldiers feeling inferior and small. Shinji was going to talk to Chief but was cut in by a dark man wearing a hat,

"Master Chief, glad to have you with us"

"Sergeant Johnson, glad to see you're still alive"

"So who's the kid? Yours?"

"I found him here when I landed"

"He was here before us? I don't recall bring kids onto the ship, did he tell you where he's from yet?"

"No Sarge"

"Hey kid, come over here", Johnson called out to Shinji

Shinji walked over feeling uncomfortable as the soldiers stared at him.

"Y-yes?"

"Where you from boy?"

"Tokyo, Tokyo 3"

"Never heard of a Tokyo 3. Anyway, how'd you get here?"

"I- I ended up here through the Angel I was fighting"

The soldiers looked at each other thinking Shinji was some lunatic. Sergeant raised and eyebrow,

"An Angel? Stop messing around and tell us the truth"

"That is true, how else would I have gotten here?"

"(Sigh) No matter, we got to get out of here first. I've already contacted for help, it seems Keyes put a good fight, we still have something to go back to." he said looking towards Master Chief.

Sarge walked away with the other soldiers leaving only Shinji and Chief on the other side.

Shinji sat down on the floor and sighed. He looked at Chief and saw him laying against the wall looking into the horizon. He also saw the soldiers discussing something he couldn't hear among themselves. Shinji was glad there were other people around, and that maybe he could find a new home where they lived.

Shinji and everyone else heard screeching sound of turbines getting louder and louder. Shinji looked behind him and saw a green ship descending next to the structure.

The small ship had had a green vehicle behind with four wheels. It looked like a car and was hanging from the back of the it.

The green ship disengaged the vehicle when it got low enough. Master Chief and two soldiers rushed down to the vehicle and turned it on. One soldier sat on the side seat, while the other went on the back turret, plus Chief was on the driver's seat.

Everyone rushed down and ran towards the ship. Master Chief raised his hand in the air signaling good bye. Shinji asked the dark man who stood next to him,

"Where is he going Umm…?"

"Sarge is fine. He's going on a 'reunion tour'; he's going to help our other friends around here who crashed"

"How do you know?"

"I heard it over the radio in my hat"

"I see"

Sarge told Shinji to get in the ship and so he did. He ran with the soldiers to the back of the ship where he saw a chamber and seats in it. The soldiers walked in and sat down, while Shinji hesitated a bit to walk into the hovering aircraft.

The ship somehow reminded him of the army ones they had back at Tokyo-3 which was used for combat.

Shinji pulled himself in and sat down, but he felt uncomfortable with all those eyes starring at him, specially the whispers between the soldiers. He sat down at one of the seats and held on tight to a handle on the ceiling.

The ship took off fast jerking Shinji to the side. The soldiers stopped starring at him and began talking among themselves paying no attention to him. Shinji looked back and saw the small jeep-like vehicle start driving off as he gained height and distance away from the structure.

The soldier sitting next to him patted him on the shoulder,

"Eh amigo, you'll be okay"

"Thanks", Shinji replied sounding a bit down.

Whatever was going to happen, Shinji promised himself that he would try his best to stay strong for whatever was ahead in this bizarre world.

Thanks again for reading, hope your enjoying it. I apologize for taking so long to update, it's just that we moved into a new house and everything's working today only; promise I won't take so long this time.

Also, please review if you read this (if you don't know yet, you don't need to put in your e-mail address when reviewing), I'm sure with more advice and constructive criticism this won't be too bad of a story. :D


End file.
